S15 episode 2
'Blue wins there first immunity ' Wade: Some people here need to get there heads straight a bit because, everyone is strongly considering Felix because they are all worried about his idol but they need to realise we are a team, at a merge we can use Felix's idol to advance us in the game, but now Felix is consedring playing the idol because people are talking about him, which would ruin my whole gameplan so right now I have to make sure Felix doesn't play the idol and vote off Chevy because he is clearly the weakest player Chevy: I know my names come up a bit because physically I can't compete with these guys but no man who is 50 is going to come in this game and kind of float, if you want to last and be old you got to be smart and I'm smart and I'm going to make myself last, I'm able to get in someones brain and convince them of anything, Fact is Felix needs to go because he has this idol and we can't trust him, but he's going to play the idol tonight so we just have to make him think we are voting him, while actually we vote Wade because in my mind he is a huge game player but I'm telling people he's shady greedy wants the idol he needs to go and people will follow Felix: I have found the idol and it haunts me because everyone is trying to get rid of me because I'm too threatning, I was never so happy when I got this but now it sucks, I thought finding this idol would be the biggest blessing possible in this game but too this point it has been the exact opposite, I deeply regret finding this idol and I know Wade's trying to convince not to play the idol but I really am not convinced Evan: It's a little bit like the call before the storm right now, because I feel like the camp has been quiet kind of but it's going to explode soon because every one has a huge decision, Vote Chevy or convince Felix he's going and vote out Wade, and I mean basically the whole decision process is based on our views of the idol because we can either keep it as a team idol or flush it out because it makes Felix too dangerous, and ummm this game is a team and individual game which is what makes it difficult Jesse: This has been a lot harder then I had originally anticipated, this certianley is no easy camping trip this is tough and the hardest thing I have ever done, and it continues to get harder because tonight we go to tribal council and there is two different strategies in play and I have to figure out which one will be the best for the tribe and for myself Cameron: Everyone's pretty caught up on what to do for tonight, I made my decision for what to do a long time ago and I will very subtly attempt to convince people to vote my way, I mean the most important part is I'm not going home, and based on the fact I have a plain personality and I'm a plain looking if not ugly looking guy people won't expect anything from me and they won't vote me and then bam I pull out the big moves and bam I could win and that's my game and as long as I don't veer from it that seems very reasonable to me thate I could win Lex: Now I want to play my own game but that does not mean I didn't get some advice from my brother and I know how powerful an idol is, I mean an idol systematically eliminated my brothers alliance in Survivor: Redemption Island and if it wern't for his ability to win immunity and redemption island he wouldn't make it as far as he did and I can't bank on it, so I have to figure out how Felix's idol can impact my game whether it's positive or negative Frankie: A lot of people are looking at this like, oh what's better flushing the idol or a teamate having it later, I think that's stupid, the point is the idol needs to go, trust is meant to be broken in this game and so how easy will it be for Felix to screw me because we don't even trust eachother that much but on the other hand I want to win and Chevy doesn't put us in a good sitaution to win because he can't compete with the rest of us physically he's the weakest, so I feel there is a lot of weak points in our tribe and I would love if we could vote off a couple people here toniht Wade's final words Woah, day 6 and I'm blindsided I just can't believe this, I guess my tribe is full of a people to scared to go with the choice that is a little riskier but has a way better outcome if you are patient, what they did tonight I believe is stupid play and I didn't come here to play stupid